


Train Shenanigans

by suchitis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chikan, Consensual Non-Consent, Day 1: Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Victuuri Week, Public Masturbation, Public Transportation, Stranger Scene, Train Sex but not really, exhibition kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchitis/pseuds/suchitis
Summary: Yuuri takes a crowded train back home, only to be felt up by a not-so-strange strangerAlternatively: Yuuri and Victor try something new in a subway





	Train Shenanigans

In hindsight perhaps getting into one of the middle carriages of the metro wasn’t the smartest thing to do, especially during rush hour. Yuuri was pressed against and facing the door, with the opaque barrier of the seats to his right and a large man with his back to him on his left. There was absolutely no place for him to move except forward when the train lurched and sent him into the door.

With every jerk of the train the person behind him pressed up against his back and Yuuri let out a little yelp before the weight was lifted off of him. He didn’t have enough space to turn around to see the man (it had to be a man with that cologne and weight) or to move to another place in the carriage. Anyway, Yuuri had travelled on this route enough to know that the doors would open on the opposite side at the next two stops before his own. Technically he had no reason to move.

The train jerked again and this time the person behind him steadied himself by placing his hands on Yuuri’s hips. When he didn’t removed them, Yuuri felt the heat seep through the thin material of this training shirt.

He’d heard about people being groped and harassed in trains, except he always used to associate that with those wearing shorter clothes, with more access to skin. Here he was wearing an old pair of joggers and a loose shirt that wasn’t even his size. He probably smelt like dried sweat and his hair was all messy over his face. 

There was no way anyone would try to feel him up!

Except this person didn’t seem to have the same standards as most people and slowly started to draw circles on his sides, sliding up Yuuri’s shirt and thumbing at the skin over his sweatpants.

Yuuri’s mind reeled and he wondered if he should make any noise… To be honest he was pretty winded up after his practice and didn’t feel as bad about this as he probably should.

Then suddenly, a hand went forward and cupped Yuuri’s cock over his pants and it took every ounce of his self control not to yelp out loud. The stranger didn't beat around the bush for long and palmed him slowly. Yuuri couldn’t help but push his hips against his hand to get more friction. He felt himself getting harder as the blood left his head and down to his cock. 

The man suddenly stepped into Yuuri’s space and pressed his front flush against Yuuri’s ass. A soft gasp left Yuuri’s mouth as the strangers left hand moved to pull Yuuri’s training bag to cover his left side and then slipped his hand into Yuuri’s sweatpants.

It was hot and maybe that’s why Yuuri had decided to go commando, but it seemed to surprise the man who let out a hot breath against his ear. Yuuri couldn’t help but let shiver run up his spine. He was weak to any touch around the back of his ears, no matter how fleeting.

“You’re such a naughty little boy, not wearing any underwear in public,” a low whisper with an accent breathed against Yuuri’s neck and he felt his breathing become heavier. 

A hot foreigner was feeling him up in a train during rush hour!

“I- I’m not naughty- I just was, was…” Yuuri tried to explain something about hot weather and underwear chaffing his skin, but a strong grip around the base of his penis stopped him. 

The stranger’s index finger dragged up the bottom of his cock and pressed into the tip. A drop of precome beaded on top of his fingertip and Yuuri felt the insistent press of the man’s own arousal against his ass. He could feel the heat emanating from the strangers body, warming Yuuri up in the best of ways.

At least he wasn’t the only one who liked this situation.

Then the stranger went to work, pulling his foreskin back, spreading the precome along his length and rutting slowly against Yuuri’s behind.

Yuuri thought he couldn’t become more aroused but then the stranger started talking.

“Look at you, all strung up and ready. Would you let anyone feel you up this was, or is this something special just for me? I bet anyone who looks at you right now would see just how desperate you are to let a stranger dry hump you in a a crowded train. Tell me little one, would you let anyone else you touch you this way?” The voice was low and husky and it did things to Yuuri that he really didn't know how to handle. 

Yuuri’s mind reeled and he didn’t know what game the stranger was playing at but decided to play along. 

His answer came to his tongue easily and he whispered, “You, only you can touch me this way. Only you.”

Yuuri could imagine the smile in the strangers voice as he whispered back, “That’s what I wanted to hear. Such a good boy for me.”

Yuuri preened at the praise and the small part of his mind that was still aware of his surroundings felt the train stop. The stranger kept his hand in Yuuri’s pants and moved closer as the squeeze of the carriage became almost unbearable. He was taller so put his arm around Yuuri to press his hand into the glass of the door in front of him easily. 

Yuuri was getting bothered by the lack of stimulation and pressed back against the stranger’s cock and rolled his ass against the man’s front. 

A low chuckle left his throat and he pushed back into Yuuri before pressing his thumb into the slit of Yuuri’s cock.

“Such an impatient little boy, aren’t you? Just begging to be jerked off in public by a complete stranger. What would people say if they knew, that this innocent looking boy was just a little slut?”

Yuuri tried to argue that he wasn’t a little boy, that he was a man and it was the stranger who started this in the first place, but all thoughts left his mind when he felt the hand move faster, the movement made easier by Yuuri’s leaking tip. 

"You look so unassuming, who would have thought that you'd be so easy for me huh? But you're actually a little boy so eager for some one to use you that you're willing to be touched indecently in public, where anyone could see and know what sort of a bad boy you are. You'd like that wouldn't you. People here knowing that you're letting a stranger touch your private parts so easily."

The strangers words washed over Yuuri, who closed his eyes and let himself get carried away by the sensations riding through his body, only increased by the rocking of the train. He seemed to have a slight exhibition kink

Suddenly, he felt a rough tug on his cock and his eyes flew open. 

“Look up, beautiful,” the strangers voice came deep and Yuuri obeyed. In front of him he could see his own reflection, ears red and eyes unfocused. Behind him was the (gorgeous, Yuuri’s brain supplied unhelpfully) stranger who had a satisfied smirk spread across his face.

Yuuri eyes widened and he couldn’t look away from the reflection in front of him because he swore this was the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. The squeeze on cock reminded him of where he was and what sort of situation he was in.

“Keep looking at yourself as you come apart in my hands, okay solnyshko? I want you to see how beautiful you look, how erotic you can be.” 

Yuuri could feel the man's hardness moving against his back with the rocking of the train, and he breathed out, fogging up the glass in front of him. He reveled in the feeling of the drag of his foreskin against the head of his cock, almost closing his eyes before remembering the strangers orders to keep his eyes on himself. He watched as his own cheeks grew redder and then decided that looking at the stranger was much more interesting. They locked eyes in the window, before the stranger’s bangs fell over his eyes as he dropped his head over Yuuri’s shoulder, shuddering.

He could feel the strangers hot breath against his neck and it was the most aroused Yuuri had ever been.

The train stopped again and he found himself being jostled again as people moved to leave. The man standing to his left leaved and for a moment Yuuri thought that maybe someone saw them, but his training bag was big enough to cover his entire side. The person who took that spot was thankfully looking into the carriage and not towards the two of them.

The idea of almost being caught excited him more and he left his cock twitch in the strangers hand. 

Somehow Yuuri managed to remember that his stop was next and that the door would open on his side.

“My stop- the next one, have to get off- quickly. Please, quickly,” Yuuri tried to explain, unable to get the words out in English properly.

“Well, then we’ll just have to hurry up won’t we? I can’t let you walk out with a hard on with everyone to see now can I?” Yuuri shivered down to his toes at the thought of having to hide his hard on while walking back to his apartment.

The stranger noticed. 

“Or maybe I should leave you like this? Huh? Let others see how you get for me. Would you like that?” there was a playful lilt to the stranger’s voice and Yuuri inhaled sharply because as much as he didn’t want to be left to deal with a hard on, the visual still left his dick throbbing.

“Oh, you’d like that wouldn’t you?” the stranger continued his whispers of dirty talk in Yuuri’s ear, deep and low so no one else could hear the words shared between them. 

“You’d love everyone knowing that you belong to me, I should just mark you up here. Let everyone here know what a greedy little boy you are. You’d want that right? Answer me.”

“Yes- yes, please… please just let me come. I’m a greedy boy, your greedy boy,” saying those words out brought to a fresh wave of heat to Yuuri’s face. 

The hand on his cock moved faster and Yuuri knew he was close by the tightness he felt in his abs. He pushed back against the stranger’s hard cock and relished in the knowledge that he was the one who made him this way.

With Yuuri rutting back at the stranger his words took a turn, “Yes, that’s it- that’s it. Come on, you’re such a perfect little boy. So perfect for me, rubbing that hot ass against me. Yes, yes!”

A whine escaped Yuuri’s throat and for a moment he went into a panic thinking that someone must have heard them, but the thought left as quickly as it came. At this point all he wanted was release and he’d get that at whatever cost.

“Such a perfect little boy, you’ll dirty your pants won’t you? Wet yourself with your own come? Right here in front of everyone? Come for me, come for me lubov moya.” 

Yuuri felt the stranger press insistently into his back and felt a spike of pleasure, wanting the stranger to reach his own release too.

His hands moved at a frantic pace and when he pressed his thumb into Yuuri’s slit, Yuuri let go and came. His head fell against the window and breathed heavily. The stranger pumped him through his orgasm before pulling his hand out. 

He pressed his fingers into Yuuri’s sides as he gained purchase to pushing against Yuuri one last time with a perfectly timed jerk of the train.

The only signs that he could see on the stranger’s face was a redness on his nose and a slight increase in his breath rate. Yuuri looked at him as a smile grew on his face, one Yuuri knew was mirrored in his own.

The train jerked to a stop and the illusion broke as the doors opened and Yuuri was pushed off onto the platform. He turned around and caught the eye of the stranger. A smirk grew on his face and he beckoned him with a nod to his head. 

The two of them walked off to the side where the public bathrooms were. 

“You broke character,” Yuuri casually mentioned once they were inside, he walked into one of the cubicles to wipe himself off with toilet paper. “You called me lubov moya.”

Victor groaned in the cubicle beside his. “But you’re so irresistible lubov moya, what is a man supposed to do?”

Yuuri hushed him in case someone else overheard, but there was no one else in the room.

Victor moved out to the sink to wash his hands and said, "That was a rush, I was so worried that someone would catch us but no one really looked at us at all... Maybe they knew and were ignoring us?" He expression turned thoughtful in the reflection, Yuuri tried to control the grin on his face. "Still nice of them to let us continue our scene without interrupting! Did you enjoy yourself?"

Yuuri's grin broke free as he flushed the paper down the toilet. He walked to stand behind Victor and circled his arms around his waist, placing his chin over his shoulder and looking at him in the mirror. 

"I came didn't I? That has to speak for itself. Did you?"

Victor smiled back at him and replied, "Of course I did. Anything that makes you happy, makes me happy."

Yuuri let out a bark of laughter and pulled away, "You're becoming a sap. Let's get home, I feel like we aren't done yet."

Victor sharply looked at Yuuri, who was already at the door of the bathroom. 

"What do you mean?" he asked narrowing his eyes and frowning, wondering what his husband was planning.

"I mean," Yuuri's voice dropped low, "That I haven't had your cock in me yet, and until then I won't be satisfied. So take me home Victor." He looked up at Victor through his eyelashes and god help Victor if he still couldn't resist Yuuri's Eros.

"Let's go home now. Quickly!" Victor yelped, pushing the two of them out of the bathroom.

Victor grabbed Yuuri's hand and they ran out of the station laughing. He wondered when they would do something like this again, and shivered to think what Yuuri's brain could come up with for their next time.

Katsuki Yuuri was going to be the death of Victor Nikiforov and truth be told, he'd have it no other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Gahh, sappy endings because I'm awkward af. That was my first time writing anything remotely NSFW. Please let me know how you liked it! 
> 
> (and yeah that is Victor's shirt that Yuuri is wearing :P )


End file.
